coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9499 (4th July 2018)
Plot Shona won't give David an answer, puzzled as to where the question is coming from and saying now is not the right time. Getting colder, Robert and Michelle bang on the freezer door for help. He deliberately sabotages the fan to stop it getting colder. Sarah goes into Ryan's flat demanding answers. When he says that Bethany is a tease, she slaps his face and then pushes him sharply. He bangs his head as he goes down, making himself groggy. Sarah leaves. Hyperventilating, Bethany goes to Craig's flat. He helps her recover and she tells him what happened. Daniel pushes Kate to drink up and return to the bistro. Simon and Peter go into the Rovers to thank Toyah for saving Eccles. Hearing that poisoned sausages were fed to her, Simon tells Peter that it must have been Tyler and he'll be next in line. Tyrone comforts a crying Sophie as she continues to blame herself for not listening to Jack's complaints that he was ill. Daniel and Kate free Robert and Michelle from the freezer. Ryan suddenly collapses in the flat. David is hurt by Shona's answer. Craig and Bethany go to No.8 and tell Sarah about the panic attack. At Toyah's suggestion, Ken agrees to take Simon to a friend's cottage in Cornwall to get away from Tyler until after the court case. Returning to the flat, Michelle and Robert find the unconscious Ryan and ring an ambulance. Bethany tells Sarah what really happened. Ali tells Kevin and Sophie that Jack isn't responding well to the antibiotics and his life is at risk. Peter tells Toyah that nothing has changed between them and although he will civil with her, they can't be friends. Shona tells David she doesn't want something as important as a proposal to be influenced by what he has gone through but just for love. Her words don't get through to him. Returning to Victoria Court, Sarah, Bethany and Craig see Ryan being taken away in an ambulance. Bethany is afraid that she might be to blame but Sarah keeps quiet about her part in the event. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ali Neeson - James Burrows Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant, kitchen and freezer room *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Jack's room Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah argues with Ryan over his treatment of Bethany; and Toyah offers Simon respite from Tyler's revenge campaign. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,630,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes